


A Glee World

by Violent_Bulldog (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, BAMF Brittany S. Pierce, Crack, F/F, F/M, Finn Being an Asshole, Finn is homophobic, Gay, Good Sebastian Smythe, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Not Finn Hudson Friendly, Other, Outing, Protective Brittany S. Pierce, Protective Kurt Hummel, Protective Quinn Fabray, Protective Rachel Berry, Protective Santana Lopez, Protective Sebastian Smythe, Protectiveness, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Friendship, Sad and Happy, Santana's protective over Brittany, Sugar Motta just wants to be loved, Texting, They're all protective over Santana tbh, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: The Glee Chat Fic That Nobody Asked For But I Wanted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm back on my bullshit
> 
> Santana is out to the Glee Club but that's it  
It's set in 2019  
No Finn/Rachel, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn (so no Beth) or Puck/Santana  
Brittany/Artie but they didn't actually date, he was her beard before she came out  
Finn is a dick
> 
> Rachel: Golden Star  
Santana: Satan  
Brittany: Bi-Corn  
Quinn: Barbie  
Kurt: Porcelain  
Tina: Asian  
Mike: Asian Dancer  
Sugar: Attention Whore  
Rory: Potato
> 
> (More to come)

_R. Berry added Q. Fabray, F. Hudson, K. Hummel, B. Anderson, T. Chang, M. Chang, S. Lopez, B. Pierce, N. Puckerman, M. Jones, S. Evans, S. Motta, R. Flanagan, A. Abrams and L. Zizes to a groupchat_

_R. Berry has named the chat "**A Glee World"**_

_R. Berry has changed their name to "**Golden Star"**_

_S. Lopez:_ I refuse

** _S. Lopez has left the chat_ **

_B. Pierce:_ hmm

_ **B. Pierce has added S. Lopez to the chat** _

_S. Lopez:_ Britt, no

_B. Pierce:_ Tana, stay. I don't want to be alone with Rachel

_Golden Star:_ hey!

_S. Lopez:_ hush hobbit

_Golden Star:_ this is abuse

_S. Lopez:_ you wanna see real abuse?

_Golden Star:_ nope, I'm good!

_K. Hummel has changed S. Lopez's name to "**Satan"**_

_Satan:_ fitting

_B. Pierce has changed their name to "**Bi-Corn"**_

_Satan:_ also fitting

_K. Hummel:_ Rachel, is there a reason why you made this abomination of a chat?

_Golden Star:_ cause we're a modern-day friend group and this is mandatory 

_Satan:_ friend group?

_Satan:_ I have friends?

_Bi-Corn:_ I'm your friend?

_Satan:_ I have one friend

_Q. Fabray:_ rude

_Satan:_ ...I have one and a half friends

_Q. Fabray:_ ...close enough

_K. Hummel has changed Q. Fabray's name to **"Barbie"**_

_Barbie:_ Kurt is just throwing shade at us

_Satan:_ but did he lie?

_Barbie:_ true

_Satan has changed K. Hummel's name to **"Porcelain" **_

_Porcelain:_ touche

_Bi-Corn:_ has anyone ever noticed that Tina and Mike have the same last name?

_Barbie:_ i... actually didn't, what the fuck

_T. Chang:_ it's a common Asian name!

_Satan:_ if they ever get married, Tina wouldn't have to change her name

_T. Chang has changed their name to **"Asian"**_

_Asian has changed M. Chang's name to **"Other Asian"**_

_Other Asian:_ who said I was the other one?

_Asian has changed Other Asian's name to **"Asian Dancer"**_

_Asian Dancer:_ better

_Bi-Corn:_ Asian doesn't look like a word anymore

_S. Motta:_ gimme attention

_Satan:_ I'll cut you

_S. Motta:_ :(

_Satan has changed S. Motta's name to **"Attention Whore"**_

_Attention Whore:_ where's the lie?

_Attention Whore has changed R. Flanagan's name to **"Potato"**_

_Potato:_ that's rude Sug

_Satan:_ I heard that sentence in his accent and couldn't understand any of it

_Potato:_ why're you so mean

_Satan:_ why're isn't any sort of language potato whore

_F. Hudson:_ Santana

_Satan:_ fuck off pigskin

_F. Hudson:_ you asked for this

_Satan:_ what are you doing?

_Potato:_ Finn

_Porcelain:_ Finn??

_Golden Star:_ Finn?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
Homophobic slurs  
Homophobia  
Mentioned Suicide  
Mentioned Abuse

_Golden Star:_ I am about to commit a murder

_Golden Star:_ Finn Christopher Hudson, you are the victim

_Porcelain:_ I can't believe you, Finn

_Barbie:_ I'm about to stab him in the foot with a fire poker

_Asian Dancer:_ wait, what did Finn do?

_Barbie:_ Don't you check his Snapchat?

_Asian Dancer:_ he blocked me because he thought I was a fake sex bot

_Barbie:_ why am I not surprised?

_Barbie:_ anyways, he put a blank photo on his story with "Santana Lopez is a fucking dyke and is in love with Brittany Pierce" 

_Asian Dancer:_ what the actual fuck Finn?

_Potato:_ he's acting like he didn't do anything wrong

_F. Hudson:_ I didn't though

_F. Hudson:_ she was being rude so I retaliated

_Barbie:_ oh, like you know what that word means

_Golden Star:_ Finn, she wasn't even talking to you. You had no right to get involved or say that

_F. Hudson:_ she'll be better out of the closet anyways

_Porcelain:_ FINN, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR PEOPLE LIKE US

_F. Hudson:_ dangerous?

_Porcelain:_ Don't you remember Karofsky? End of Freshman year?

_F. Hudson:_ no?

_Porcelain:_ He got outed by another football player. He killed himself the following week because he couldn't take the abuse

_F. Hudson:_ Santana is like, the biggest bitch in the school. Nobody will mess with her

_Porcelain:_ Karofsky was one of the biggest football stars in the school

_Barbie:_ you know that people have already messaged Britt, Tana and I about it? Half of them were homophobic slurs

_F. Hudson:_ nobody will say it to her face

_Barbie:_ you better fucking hope not, cause if they do, I'll personally make sure that you won't be able to have children

_F. Hudson:_ whatever, not my fault that she's broken

** _Golden Star has removed F. Hudson from the chat_ **

_Asian:_ are they both okay?

_Barbie:_ Brittany is mostly fine cause she was already out but Santana is just...

_Barbie:_ I don't think there's a word to describe how she is

_Golden Star:_ Petition to remove Finn from the Glee Club, say I

_Barbie:_ I

_Porcelain:_ I

_Asian:_ I

_Asian Dancer:_ I

_Potato:_ I

_Attention Whore:_ I

_N. Puckerman:_ I

_M. Jones:_ I

_B. Anderson:_ I

_L. Zizes:_ I

_S. Evans:_ I

_A. Abrams:_ I

_Barbie:_ Santana and Britt also said I, obviously

_Golden Star:_ then it's settled

** _B. Anderson has added S. Smythe to the chat_ **

_S. Smythe:_ I'm Sebastian and I am ready to help murder Finn Hudson

_Porcelain:_ who...?

_B. Anderson:_ Sebastian is transferring to McKinley soon, so I filled him in on what happened from our side of the story

_B. Anderson:_ He's a trustworthy person, I promise

_S. Smythe:_ I got outed at my previous school, so I know what Santana is going through. I will help in any way that I can

_Golden Star:_ I trust him

_Barbie:_ you also trusted Jesse St. James though, so...

_Golden Star:_ you make a valid point

_S. Smythe:_ what can I do to help you trust me?

_Barbie:_ tell us about yourself

_S. Smythe:_ I'm from Westerville, I am the captain of the Warblers at my current school, I've known Blaine since diapers and I nearly blinded someone with a slushie by accident

_Barbie:_ what?

_S. Smythe:_ I tripped and the slushie hit someone in the face. My friend had asked me to pick the slushie up for him and it apparently had rock salt in it

_Porcelain:_ why rock salt?

_S. Smythe:_ He said it was good for damaging clothing and he wanted to throw it at someone he hated. That's all he told me

_S. Smythe:_ I took the person to the hospital, my friend got arrested and sued

_Barbie:_ god... Santana would be proud of your friend

_Barbie:_ we can trust him

_Porcelain:_ as long as there's no rock salt, then fine

_Barbie has changed S. Smythe's name to **"Smooth Criminal"**_


End file.
